Golden Eyes
by Hermione Jean Pines
Summary: Edith was not a bird person, so what does she do when one attacks her? Kick its ass of course! Why is she receiving the same stalker ish letter she received when she was eleven? And how the hell is she supposed to deal with the pink toad? Just screw it all to hell of course! Fem!Ed (T for Edith's potty mouth,!)
1. Prologue

**Warning(s): **Female Ed Elric, Male Winry, Ed's cursing, Older Selim, Ed's short complex and potty mouth, and Al's protect sister be best brother complex.

**Parings: **Umm undecided either fem!ed x male!winry or fem!ed x an older, knows what his dad does Selim.

**Borring Summary: **Fifteen-year-old Edith Elric Has just found out the cold hard truth, Füher Bradley is wrath. So what does she do when she needs a break? She takes Al and William to Hogwarts, seeing as how they all got their stalker letters four years ago. Sadly Selim is their and his intentions are unclear. And what the fuck is up with the pink frog?

**Cool Summary: **Edith was not a bird person, so what does she do when one attacks her? Kick its ass of course! Why is she receiving the same stalker ish letter she received when she was eleven? And how the hell is she supposed to deal with the pink toad? Just screw it all to hell of course!

O_o

**PROLOGUE **

O_o

She sat on the edge of her bed. Life just loved to fuck with her. First she loses her brother for being selfish, then she sticks him into armor that his soul may reject him, the whole freaking homunculi ordeal, and Bradley and his son.

Bradley's son. He knew what his farther was. He knew what his farther did. He just didn't give a rats ass. In fact he wanted to help his father kill humans, control them even. She didn't like the way he looked at her or Al. He seemed like a kid with a new toy waiting for his parents to turn their backs so he can break it and steal the cookie. She didn't care to find out if she was the cookie or the toy.

Selim, he was only a year older than her. She had begun to open up to him, very slowly though. She thought he was her friend, but then when she met wrath he was right their with that god forsaken smirk.

Bradley. Oh dear god, Füher Bradely was a homunculi. Wrath to be exact, but he had taught his son all his evil ways. Not only that it ment they were in the military.

She sighed and looked over at her brother, he was reading silently.

That's when it happened, when the tapping started. Al shot out of his seat and ran to the window. He threw it open and a brown owl fluttered in. It had two letters. Once Al grabbed the two letters the bird flew out the window.

"What the fu-!" The blonde girl looked sideways at her brother. He was holding three letter. Strange the owl was only carrying two, right? She shook the feeling off and looked at the letters, what she found scared the shit out of her.

_Alphonse Elric_

_Temperance Hotel_

_ Ice Street, __Central Amestris. _

_ Second Floor_

_Directly Across From Elevator_

_The Biggest Bed In The Room_

Al read the last line and sharply turned to his sister. She was whistling and messing with her thumbs. "You need the space more than me?" She tried to reason.

"Sister! You are a girl. You may act tough but you have a soft interior mittens can attest to that!" He said looking at the orange taby with white paws. She had let Al keep 'ONE' cat. No more. "And I've already told You that I WANT the smaller bed!"

The blonde rubbed her neck uncomfortably. They looked at the envelope much like Al's.

_Edith Elric_

_temperance Hotel_

_ice Street, Central Amestris_

_Second Floor_

_Dierectly Across From Elevator_

_The Smallest Bed In the Room_

Only now did Alphonse notice how stalkerish the letters were. He didn't mind himself, but his sister. No, just no. The last person who stalked her was now in jail thanks to Al thourghly kicking his ass. Then again he had been trying to, off topic! No body messed with his sister! They shared an inseparable bond.

Scar respected the bond the two shared, and that Edith was a female. If Edith had been male and not on her umm monthly bipolar week when she met him he would've been intent on killing her. Sadly she had been on the devils week and had broke down crying about how everyone was freaking retarded for not living in the now and trying to kill every freaking one instead for something they didn't do. Then she had switched to rage, lets just say Scar couldn't move for a very long while.

Anyone who didn't know about his first meeting the Fullmetal Alchemist, sure as hell knew the second. He had tripped and accidentally touched her thigh, she didn't like being touched their after what happened. Needless to say he was 'saving' them for last, though he had taught them quite a bit of Alkhystery. Though they hadn't used it against Farther, Scar had advised them not to reveal they knew it.

Edith had remembered similar letters coming before they committed the taboo but Izumi had sent a note with the owl. She took her stalker letter and carefully opened it with her automail finger, she fucking hated paper cuts.

She cleared her throat, "_Miss Edith Elric," _she said in a high pitch voice,

"_I am_ _glad to say that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We need your reply by August 28 so we can make accommodations. Should you say yes the needed materials for fifth year are printed on the back._

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

She laughed.

For the first time in a long time she laughed. Magic! Oh what a wonderful prank someone was playing on her.

"Sister are you okay?" The suit asked the golden eyed girl.

"We have to tell William this!" She said picking up the phone and dialing.

"Hello Rockbell Automail, how may I help you." William's strong baritone voice echoed through her head.

"Hey Will it's me, Edith," she started.

"Edith did you break your automail again?" He asked in a less uptight manner.

"So Al and I are sitting down, umm thinking, anyway a bird leaves two notes at hat are really stalker looking." she stopped and giggled, "the letter says I'm a witch and Al's a wizard. What a funny joke! Right?"

The other end was silent for a moment, "so you got one too?"

* * *

**Cliff freaking hanger! ****oh God I know totally suck. ****But whatever. ****Sorry for OOCness! **

**Until next time. **


	2. An Alley In A Bar

**Warning(s): **Female Ed Elric, Male Winry, Ed's cursing, Older Selim, Ed's short complex and potty mouth, and Al's protect sister be best brother complex.

**Parings: **Umm undecided either fem!ed x male!winry or fem!ed x an older, knows what his dad does Selim.

**Borring Summary: **Fifteen-year-old Edith Elric Has just found out the cold hard truth, Füher Bradley is wrath. So what does she do when she needs a break? She takes Al and William to Hogwarts, seeing as how they all got their stalker letters four years ago. Sadly Selim is their and his intentions are unclear. And what the fuck is up with the pink frog?

**Cool Summary: **Edith was not a bird person, so what does she do when one attacks her? Kick its ass of course! Why is she receiving the same stalker ish letter she received when she was eleven? And how the hell is she supposed to deal with the pink toad? Just screw it all to hell of course!

**O_o**

**Chapter One**

**The Alley is Inside a Bar?!**

**O_o**

William was working in Rush Valley, on a new automail just for Edith. Light so she would grow quite from her small stature, possibly. He blushed when he thought if his childhood friend-that-just-so-happened-to-be-a-really-pretty -girl. Every time he caught himself thinking about her his face would turn as red as a tomato, mind you it was more often now.

Her smile showed an inviting kindness that she often hid behind a face void of emotion. The way her eyes would light up whenever they talked about anything and everything made his heart skip a couple of beats. He also couldn't admit he liked her shiny blonde hair when it was pulled free of its restricting braid. The golden strands would cup her heart shape face.

He mentally slapped himself for thinking such things about his best friend, it was wrong wasn't it? He sighed and put the wrench down and deciding to clear his head by rubbing his temples. He just couldn't think of his best friend that way. Al would kill him. He remembered what had been said in the roof after Laboratory Five, when the Elrics learned the main ingredients to the red stone was human sacrifices. They had been mortified, but Al-oh poor Alphonse- had accused his sister of making him up. Of sacrificing a god forsaken arm for a fake soul.

William had set him straight of course, as soon as Edith left the room he started beating Alphonse with his nifty wrench calling him stupid. He explained that what Edith wanted to ask him was if he blamed her, not that he was fake. To further his point even more he decided to set Al straight by telling him no one would be _stupid_ enough to lose an _arm_ for a _fake_ soul, not even the idiot that was his sister.

Al had rushed to apologize. By the time William had reached the roof it seemed Edith had won a fight by cheating, using a sheet to blind Al. They started to talk about their fights, even the one on who she was going to marry, William or someone Al hand chose, needless to say Al won but Edith still asked William. He remembered what he'd said, he want a woman who could cook and understand automail on the same level as him.

Edith had studied the basics of automail for a week and gotten the hang of it, though Al and Will could tell she liked alchemy more. It was obvious when she stopped reading it that she would when she was older. She was a decent cook as is, but not the best.

Seeing as how she flipped over that tibet of information it was safe to assume she had forgotten. He had blushed, Al had hit him for saying his sister had to learn all of that to marry him and promptly said that she was to good for him. He was seven, was anyone actually serious about love and marriage at seven? And for a six year old Alphonse Elric packed one hell of a punch.

He was pushed out of his thoughts by a loud chirping at the window, wait a minute weren't owls nocturnal? He released the thought to the back of his head as he opened the window to let the owl in.

William Rockbell

Rush Valley

The Mountain House Closest to the Market

21987 Mountain Valley

Closest Room To The Toilet

He blinked. Once, twice, three times. Then he turned it over. On the back was a seal split into four sections each holding an animal and in the middle a giant cursive H to bind them all together.

_Dear Mr. Rockbell,_

_We are glad to inform you that you have been excepted as a fifth year at Hogwatts school of Wotchcraft and Wizardy for the 1995 (?) school year. _

_Please send your reply woth the owl by August 29, 1995. _

_Sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress. _

On the back was a school supply list that he carefully studied. He decided that if it was a prank he would just have to roll with it. This was the chance to learn how to protect his loved ones, how to protect Edith.

He wrote his reply. What happened half a hour later wasn't what he was expecting.

**O_o**

Edith just shook her head after his story, obviously some parts were left out.

"So you just said yes with out checking out this so called '_schools' _credibility?" She asked mentally deface palming herself. She could not believe her friends lack of search for facts. She refused to say truth, truth was a vile and nasty entity- she would know. She heard his nervous chuckling and took that as an answer.

_"_Wellif this really is a joke, or con we'll be swindled together. Al and I really need a break from reality right now anyway." she left out the part that he was in danger, as a pawn right now. She searched for a pen and piece of paper in the motel room.

**O_o**

"Father wants to know how the sacrifices are doing brother." Wrath looked at pride who was avoiding their creators gaze.

"Mustang, Von Hohenhim, and Dr. Marcoh are doing good. It seems like the Elrics are taking a vacation with the girls mechanic. To a magic school no less." he chuckled.

Father smiled like a proud father when he heard about the girl. He had felt a strange attachment to Edith Elric, it was probably was because the girl was the daughter of Avon Hohenhim, which made him her uncle. Of course it could always be the way she made them run in circles like a rebellious teenage daughter. After he completed his goal he was undetermined about her. She was such a nuisance, yet he felt proud of all her achievements. If she had been a boy he would probably murder her a long with the other four sacrifices, but alas she was a girl. He had only one daughter amd she was dead, very much so. He didn't care about his children, so to speak, but Lust had been his _only_ daughter and he had felt a tinge of sadness at her passing, not that he'd telan anyone. Maybe he would keep her around as a servant or for comical release. He knew Pride and Wrath were the only two that would be spared at the promise day, they were his favorites, and they would love to break a toy.

He smiled evilly at the thought of a broken Edith. Then frowned. Her eyes were a void. No, his son wrath would not make her brake that way. He imagined her with eyes much like his, smiling because it suited her better then the void expression. Oh why did Hohenhim have to have a daughter and a son, n stead of two sons. Hell then he'd be able to kill her. But he'd always wanted the one thing that Hohenhim had that he didn't, a daughter strong enough to walk on her own.

"Really now. Hmm Silem do you think we could fix that by you going?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Yes father." he saw his smirk. "I got a letter yesterday after all."

**O_o**

Edith scratched her head as they walked down the streets of London, England. They were looking for a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. They were supposed to meet a teacher there. Edith rather not talk about, much less think about, the last few days.

In trying to send a response the bird had fucking attacked her because she wasn't wearing a glove and her fucking right hand was made out of metal. Needless to say the battle was one hell of an epic mass to clean up. Then she had to sneak a letter saying she'd be gone for a while and not to freak out to Mustang. Now this was hard because she couldn't be caught by a homunculus because then she'd be stuck here. Then she had to take a mother fucking 2 day flight to England. With several stops along the way, need less to say jet lag sucked.

And here they were trying to find a fucking bar.

Who the hell puts a school shopping alley in a bar, people who don't fucking respect equivalent exchange- that's who.

Needless to say her day was pretty shitty.

**O_o**

Minerva McGonagall had meet the three fifteen year olds in front of the Leaky Cauldron casting a glamour charm on the young man in the metal suit. She knew their story, she was one of the few that did.

Shopping had gone by quick though Al and William had to drag Edith away from the bookstore and into a robe fitting shop. She had thrown a hissy fit. She wanted to know what the hell happened to 'equivalent exchange'. She sighed. They had gotten all the supplies, except for wands.

She lead the kids to Ollivander's and waited outside.

**O_o**

Will went first.

~First Try~

Holly, twelve and a half inches, unicorn horn.

-Results-

An explosion that scared Al and Edith into heart attack.

"Defiantly not!" Ollivander practically screeched.

~Second Try~

oak wood, eleven inches, hippogiff feather.

-Reshlts-

Everything flying off there respective shelves.

"No but hmmm. Maybe!" Ollivanders scuttled to the back of the shop and returned with a silver looking wand. It was rather plain and the size of the wrench he used to fix Ed's automail.

"Plywood unicorn tear. Now if this works it means someone dear to you has been hurt badly and saddles all the pain and has lost a lot of things Important to them and you try to help." William sheepishly waved the wand and a few sparks lit off the end. Ollivamder smiled. "Since it is very old I will make it half price, I was afraid it would never be found by its rightful owner.

Next was Al.

Technically it took 32 tries to find his wand and needless to say the store had seen better days.

What he ended up with was a holly, twelve and a half inches, with threstal hair. Ollivander explained these creatures could only be seen by those who've seen death. The wand choosing Al meant he'd not only witnessed death but had a run in with it. At this the three teens shifted nervously form foot to foot.

Edith's was the shortest. Mostly because a wand basically decided to fucking fly into her face. It had come back for a second try and ended up chasing her around the store. Once she grabbed it though it felt like a wave of warmth had washed over her. Will and Al would later swear she had glowed. It had a red body with a silver gem at the top and bottom. The gems sat in small little baskets That went to the radius and around the gems. They had little shapes cut out making it look like a swerved basket. She realized that the cut out pieces formed lilies.

"Oh my, that wand was hand crafted by Merlin, other than his own it was the only other one he made." Olivander gasped. "You'll be as powerful, of not more, then Merlin himself. But keep this secret and be very wary for people will want to use you." they paid and went on their way.

Edith just wanted to get some god forsaken sleep.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it doesn't flow. Sorry it sucks. Sorry it's late. **

**Anyway. **

**Read **

**Review**

**and Relax. **


End file.
